


Until death meets us again

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M, Spiderman/Nova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: “Sam? Sam?”“(Who’s calling me)”“Buckethead!”Sam wakes up suddenly seeing the person on his side“Peter?""Who else bucket head? What…. ”Sam hugs him tightly“Sam?""You’re okay ” He hugs him harder as he starts to cry"“Sam” Peter hugs him tooThey met again
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	Until death meets us again

##  “Sam? Sam?”

“(Who’s calling me)”

“Buckethead!”

Sam wakes up suddenly seeing the person on his side

“Peter?" 

"Who else bucket head? What…. ”

Sam hugs him tightly

“Sam?" 

"You’re okay ” He hugs him harder as he starts to cry" 

“Sam” Peter hugs him too

They met again

****

“So a field of flowers?” Sam asks with his head on Peter’s lap

“If I’ve been here since you know, you remember everything we lived through” He says playing with his helmet 

“When we met we only argued to see who was the best obviously it was me”

“Although I was the leader, we fought too much but it’s our way of saying I love you”

“When you became so cheesy”

“You gave it to me, you are the one who told me my love, spider, honey, baby, sexy spider”

“I understood but you weren’t left behind bucket, darling, sweetheart, love of my life, my guardian ”

“ We were totally in love, mi cielo”

“Yes, but our statement was not the best”

“You took me to an alley and kiss me and you said you love me because you were jealous of Ava”

“And still you accepted ”

“A kiss to remember, let’s see” Peter begins to think remembering

“When the boys saw us, you remember you were congratulating me and we thought we were alone”

“A kiss natural, it was embarrassing”

“More embarrassing went to tell Aunt May”

“For you it was your aunt for me it was my mother and sister” Peter laughs remembering 

**Flash black**

_**“He was so small” Peter says looking at pictures of Sam as a baby bathing where he was totally naked** _

_**“Sam too”** _

_**“Umh? Oh … Jajajaja”** _

_**“Mom!”** _

**End of Flash black**

“Your mom was right you were so young”

“I’m grown up now!” She blushes

“I mean the size, not that!”

“If Sam has already grown” Roll your eyes

“I love you you know Peter”

“I love myself too”

“Parker”

“Just kidding I love you too”

“Not even death will prevent our love” Sam begins to remember something else

“The day that got more power you stayed by my side to support me”

“That is what the boyfriends do, they lean on everything”

“Do you remember that day we had the house alone, without SHIELD or cameras and an evening with a dinner prepared by your server the best in the world , your words are not mine”

“If that day was our first time” Peter says smiling with a silly smile

“How could I forget it I had to tell Fury that a villain had hit you and you couldn’t move the part of your butt to downstairs, I’m sure he knew the truth but he didn’t say anything since the scratches on my back gave me away”

“That day I had to tell Aunt May that I fell from the stairs, because I couldn’t sit up and my hip hurt without mentioning that I had to hide the bites and hickeys” They both laugh 

“Or when you kissed me f I rented the Avengers when I was going with them”

“Until now, their faces make me laugh Black Window had to shut Captain America’s mouth before he got a fly”

“When the new warriors arrived and the web Warriors you were so jealous" 

"Hey! I wasn’t jealous”

“Tiger told me”

“Gossip”

“So if you were jealous”

“If I was jealous, happy they just got all the attention and this time you gave the initiative”

“You were going to do it so I preferred to win you, kiss you in front of them Amadeus had to check his armor because he thought there was something wrong with his vision”

“No one would have thought we would end up together” Peter starts patting his head

“No one thought everything was fine if it weren’t for Octopus” Sam frowns

“Don’t mention it, it’s his fault you’re here” Sam clenches his fists angrily 

**Flash black**

**_“Spiderman why..?” P_ ** **_eter had pushed him_ **

**_“Spiderman!!!” A tube had pierced him straight into his heart_ **

**_“Hey, mats well just don’t sleep”_ **

**_“Nova no …. Now not … My … Factor … Healing will save me”_ **

_**“Don’t talk like that you’ll see that everything will be fine” T** _ _**ry to move the tube but listen to Peter’s gasps of pain** _

_**“Sam …” Peter extends his hand** _

_**“Don’t move please” Nova grabs his hand** _

**_"Sam …. You …. I … Love …. “ His hand falls_ **

**End of the Flash black”**

“If you had come before” Peter kisses him

“Don’t think if I was the idiot when I jumped in without thinking I didn’t want to see you die”

“Instead the one who died it was you” Sam gets up and Peter too

“It was my mistake I forgot all my training and I forgot the rules of heroes, Sam can you forgive me?” Peter asks with a sad tone

“Of course, I will spend eternity with you” Peter denies it

“No Sam, it’s not your time yet”

“Come on Peter, I’m already with you because I’m leaving” Peter puts one of his hands on his cheek

“They need you there”

“I need you”

“This is not goodbye It’s a see you later, please Sam ”

“But when I’ll see you again” He looks at him sadly

“Nobody knows that, they need you alive you can still save people I’m already dead”

“Okay but if I have another chance to come here I’m sure this time I’ll stay” Peter laughs

“Peter I don’t know when I’ll see you again so” He gets on his knees and takes his hand

“Peter Parker would you marry me right now, imagine I put a ring on you”

“Yes Sam I would marry you”

***

“Don’t move”

“It’s easy to say it, Sam, but not to do it”

“There is little left and that’s it” He had put a wreath of flowers, he also had one

“He also gave him a ring of flowers” Well let’s start the flowers are the witnesses" Peter says mockingly Sam Cough falsely to start his ceremony

“I Sam Alexander never believed that I would fall in love with you, the first day I saw you I hated you, but over time my hatred changed to admiration, trust and finally love and I realized that I had chosen to the right person not a girl but a boy, someone I can trust and love”

“I Peter Parker fell in love with you after spending time with you, I gave you my trust and you gave me yours, we take care of our backs and we protect ourselves, you helped me when I needed it when I had no one to help with, you were my first option, I don’t regret having done the things I did because that led me to where I am now by your side loving you for all eternity”

“Peter Parker you accept this handsome man and g ouch like your husband in health and illness until death finds us”

“ If I accept oh handsome improvised priest”

“And I Sam Alexander agree to marry you in health and illness until death finds us again” He puts the ring of flowers Peter does the same

“By the power that I have been granted, Spider and husband declared us I can kiss the groom” He smiles at him

“Until death finds us again Peter”

“I love you Sam Alexander”

“I love you Peter Parker” They kiss

“See you later, send my regards to the other little bucket” She looks at him sadly

“See you later, spider” Peter puts his helmet on

***

Sam opens his eyes and starts coughing

“Nova you’re alive!” Shouts happy Power Man

“How is it possible a few minutes ago you good ….” Flash asks this was impossible

“I can’t even be a corpse in peace” He says angrily and sees that he was in the infirmary

He gets up as if he had not died

All the tension that there was minutes ago to think that his comrade had died like his great friend Peter Parker vanished

“Nova you must rest literally you just came back from death” Ava tells him seeing it

“I know I was in heaven”

“That is scientifically impossible "Amadeus says

"Amadeus you just saw him” Miles says pointing with his hands to Nova

“Sam sit down you are not recovered yet”

“Never mind Danny, oh and Peter sends greetings from heaven”

“….”

“I told them that I died but it was not my time yet and they gave me back” Look at his finger

They are surprised, he still had the flower ring

“Until death we meet again "Happy whisper

***

Cemetery

On Peter Parker’s tombstone you see a wreath of flowers on his end cross

**End**


End file.
